Entwined
by Haunani
Summary: Yes, Gilbert was glad the stupid rabbit was safe. No, he hadn't done anything improper to her. No, he refused to marry her thank you very much Sharon. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

The day wasn't going well.

"Stupid rabbit." Gilbert cursed under his breath, as he ran down the halls of Pandora, yanking open every door, going down on his knees to search every nook and cranny of the place. Where the hell had she gone!

After Gilbert had gotten up and helped Oz to dress, both of them had gone for breakfast. Normally the stupid rabbit came to kick the door down when they were getting ready, but Oz and Gil had just supposed she had been too hungry to wait and had gone straight to breakfast.

Alice hadn't been there. Maybe they were overreacting (it had only been half an hour), but the brunette was _always_ by Oz's and Gil's side, eating her meat and ordering them around and the very fact that she wasn't nearby or anywhere made Gilbert worry. What if she got into a fight with one of Pandora Contractors? She couldn't use her powers. What if the stupid rabbit was injured? _What if_, Gil swallowed hard, _the Baskervilles had infiltrated Pandora and had captured Alice? _"Gil!" The raven slowed to a stop, letting Oz catch up to him. "Have you found Alice yet?" The two had split up, and along with Sharon and Break were searching Pandora for a sign of the brunette.

"No, Oz." Gilbert said, feeling more than a pang of frustration and unhappiness go through him.

"Then I'll continue searching. Find me if you see Alice okay?" Without waiting for a reply, Oz ran off, his own worry mounting, despite telling himself everything will be fine.

"…Stupid rabbit you _better_ be safe." Gilbert tried to run through yesterday's events again. No, nothing unusual had happened. He and Alice had had a minor argument before they had gone to bed-Gilbert had scolded her for eating right before going to sleep as it was bad for her digestion and had confiscated her food- but surely she wasn't angry about something like that right?

Maybe Alice had woken up during the night, and had decided to find food? Not knowing where Pandora's kitchen was wouldn't have deterred the stupid rabbit. _Yeah, that's probably it. _Gilbert felt relief at the thought as his steps quickened, heading downwards to Pandora's huge kitchen. It was a path well-known to him, since he had spent more quite a bit of time there cooking for Break during those ten years Oz was in the Abyss. The raven couldn't help but feel nostalgic-despite the fact that Break had taken advantage of him by making Gil smuggle out cakes and the like from the kitchen to give him.

Once arriving in the kitchen, Gilbert looked around. Besides the chefs and the servants who nodded and murmured his name when they saw him, there was no sign of Alice. "Excuse me," Gilbert muttered as he pushed past Pandora's staff, looking underneath tablecloths and whatnot, ears straining to hear even a wisp of the rabbit's voice. Eventually, the raven made his way to the cold-room where Pandora's kitchen staff kept the frozen food. Gilbert took one look at the locked metal door and shook his head. _No, Alice definitely can't be in there._ Gilbert was all set to leave when he heard a faint pounding sound from behind the door.

_…Oh god no. Shit. _The raven knew that despite the improbity, Alice was behind the door. How had the stupid rabbit even gotten there?! Ignoring the curious looks from the kitchen staff, Gilbert grabbed the keys to the cold-room from where they were hanging on a hook on the wall, and yanked the door open.

As his eyes adjusted to the semi-darkness, the raven could see a small shivering lump huddling on the ground. Alice. Crouching down, Gilbert outstretched his hand sighing, muttering 'Go get Oz and company' to a Pandora staff member who was standing in concern nearby. "Oi stupid rabbit how did you even get in here-" Gilbert broke off when he noticed that the brunette was sniffing furiously, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "You-you're crying?!"

"S-shut up Seaweed Head!" Alice hotly replied, glowering at the raven. "Why didn't you and Oz go look for me earlier! I've been stuck in this cold freezing room for ages and you manservants didn't even bother to come! I'm just cold that's all! And I wasn't crying I was-!" Alice couldn't think of an excuse and settled for harrumphing, turning her head away from the raven. The truth was that as Gilbert had presumed correctly, Alice had gotten up in the middle of the night to find food. After entering the cold-room, she had forgotten to leave it ajar, with the result was that the door had automatically closed to prevent the coldness leaking out and there was no doorknob on the inside to open it. The end result was Alice had spent the rest of the night and a good part of the morning in the dark room, alone.

Alice hadn't liked being alone in the dark. She had yelled and hammered on the door so many times, before giving up and curling up on the floor, furious at herself for being so _pathetic _without B-Rabbit's powers.

Seeing Alice wasn't going to reply, Gilbert shrugged off his jacket, starting to shiver slightly himself from the coldness. "Here, put this on. Do you need a tissue?"

"I don't need your stupid jacket."_ Probably Raven had been happy while she was gone so he could have Oz to himself. _Alice knew it was irrational, but there were times in the past when she felt the raven's eyes on her, the sense that Alice wasn't welcome near Oz, that was almost hostile. She hadn't felt that feeling for a while but-

"You're the one being stupid, stupid rabbit!" Gilbert promptly pounced on the brunette, throwing his jacket over her in an attempt to get her to wear it. "Even though you're a Chain, what if you get hypothermia? Take care of yourself more!"

"Get off me Seaweed Head!" Alice yelled, clawing and spitting and acting more or less like a disgruntled cat at Gilbert, trying in vain to kick him and his jacket off her, hitting Gilbert hard in the stomach in the process. Despite the painful sounding grunt from the raven, Gilbert continued to grimly put the jacket on Alice, stuffing the jacket around her shivering body.

"Did you hear me or not Seaweed Head! Get off!"

_"Just put the jacket on first!"_

"Oi!"

"Just quit it-"

_"Gilbert-san! What are you doing to Miss Alice!" _Gilbert froze, momentarily distracted from his actions, gulping. It was not a good sign for any male to hear a Rainsworth woman shouting his name in that particular manner. Oz, Sharon and Break were standing at the entrance, with a few Pandora members behind them. Sharon was looking appalled at the sight in front of her: Gilbert was awkwardly straddling Alice, having successfully put one of her arms into the jacket, while at the same time firmly holding the other arm to prevent her from hitting him. He was also using his weight to pin her to the ground. The end result could be easily mistaken as…improper.

"Th-this is not how it looks…" Gilbert shakily began, only beginning to understand how deep in shit he was now, realising how bad the situation looked like from a different perspective. Alice sensing danger, for once kept quiet, not helping the raven's credibility. Of course, even Break was blinking in disbelief, although his thoughts were more inclined to why was Gilbert-kun doing it with Alice rather than Oz.

"Gilbert-san. I can barely believe my eyes…" Sharon said, her body trembling, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. "For a gentleman to do such things to a lady! Truly I…"

"There must be a mistake Sharon-chan." Oz spoke up, holding out his hands, as though he could ward off the approaching danger. "There's no way Gil would do something like what you're thinking to Alice, I mean he's such a wimp."

"I'll have to agree with Oz-kun," Break chimed in, while staring fixedly at Gilbert, silently communicating to the raven that he would never let this go. Never. _Ever_. Up to the day Break breathed his last breath, he would never let the fact be forgotten Gilbert had been accused as a lolicon. He would also get Emily to repeat every time they saw the raven. "Gil-kun taking advance of Alice-kun? Truly impossible, since we all know his heart beats one and only for his master~"

"You. Are. Not. Helping Break," Sharon icily said, as she stowed away her harisen after striking him down. Gilbert by this time, was well and truly terrified. The tales of the formidable Rainsworth family that he had overheard Pandora members whisper over the past ten years came back in full force. After all, there _had_ to be a reason why nobody knew where the men of the Rainsworth had gone too. He hadn't done anything wrong!

"Well then!" Sharon approached Alice, and helped her to her feet, basically showing her motherly side to Alice, who was still on the lines that it would be wise to shut up for now. "It's only right for you to take responsibility Gilbert-san. Surely you must agree to that?"

"…_Well_…"

"The wedding will be held in two days' time then."

"Okay. Wait, _what_?" He had heard wrongly. Surely he must have had heard wrongly, because otherwise Oz and Break wouldn't be staring at Sharon either, as she stroked Alice's hair, 'comforting' the girl.

"Didn't you hear me properly? You should be responsible for your actions Gilbert-san. What if-pardon my rudeness Alice-kun, in eight to nine months' time a child of yours is crawling about?"

"SHE'S A CHAIN SHE CAN'T HAVE-" Gilbert choked on his words, not sure whether he should cry or laugh with disbelief. Judging from the snickers he was hearing from Break, crying might be a better choice. "Sharon! You can't _really_ think I would have done something to the stupid rabbit!"

"The wedding will be held in two days' time," Sharon calmly continued on. "I'm sure Grandmother will have no objection for the wedding to be held at the Rainsworth Manor, so the location is settled. The food and such is no objection of course. So everything is settled for you yes, Gilbert-san? No objections? Good. Come Alice-kun, it's time you got a new wardrobe change~"

As Alice was tugged along unwillingly with Sharon, Gilbert turned to Oz and Break, speechless, feeling betrayed. How could Oz just sit by and watch this happen to his servant! And Break, well Gilbert wasn't expecting much from him, but they could _clearly_ see he had been wronged.

Seeing Gil's pitiful face made Oz feel a tiny bit bad. A tiny bit. "Gil don't look so mournful. Just consider it as a bonding experience between you and Alice!" Break decided to chime in too, just in case he wasn't feeling bad enough. "I always thought you had a hidden fetish for younger women and men than you Gilbert-kun~"

"Drop dead Break. Oz…what am I supposed to do now?"

"Send out wedding invitations of course," Oz said with a straight face. "Uncle Oscar and Vincent and the rest of your family need to know that you're going to be married in two days' time, don't they?" _I'm sure Vincent will want to know who's the lucky person so he can poison them._


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm done. Are you happy now?" Gilbert tossed aside the last of the invitations (light pink, with a floral print and faintly smelling of perfume-courtesy of Sharon) he had to painstakingly write out by hand and then wrap up in a (what else?) white ribbon. Gilbert still couldn't believe it. How did he end up in these pitiful situations so often? He tried being considerate and nice and help other people, and look where there had gotten him. _Engaged_. Hadn't Break once said being too nice would prove disadvantageous to him? He should have sucked up his pride and taken the guy's advice.

Oz didn't look up from where he was sprawled on the sofa, looking at catalogues for wedding. "Don't sound so bitter Gil it doesn't suit you. And it's a happy occasion so suck it up~"

"First it was the lady who was involved with that Cult. Now I'm Engaged to a Chain who looks at least ten years younger than me." Gilbert ploughed on, determined to list out his woes. "What's next? I expect Vince or _Break_ will turn out to be secretly in love me."

"Er…" Feeling that Gil had hit too close to home with Vincent, Oz decided to change the subject. "Which do you think would look better Gil, gold or dark blue ribbons to tie in your hair to match the white theme? Little details help a lot you know~" _Eh, I sound like Sharon-chan…_

"Oz are you even listening?"

"Don't be so mopey Gil. If anything it should be _me_ who should be worried." Oz chewed his lip, frowning. "You're my valet for life, but now your top priority is going to be with Alice…I'm kind of jealous…" The blond got up to put back the catalogues onto the table, purposefully keeping his back to Gil.

"What? No…Oz!" Gilbert walked quickly to where Oz was, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. "You think I'll abandon you for the stupid rabbit?" Seeing Oz wasn't talking back-_was he trembling?!_- Gilbert desperately pressed on. "Ev-even if you don't think this whole marriage thing is a joke, I swear I'll break this engagement now whatever my family and the Rainsworths say!"

"Unfft…Gil…"

"Oz…"

"Gil...you really are stupiddd!" Oz smirked widely at the crestfallen expression on the raven when he realised Oz had played with his feelings again. "Didn't I tell you that I refused to let you out of my service after I got out of the Abyss? I'm sure I can squeeze in between you and Alice on the bed~"

"_What._"

Oz was debating whether to squish Gilbert's cheeks or just ruffle up his hair and call him Seaweed Head to annoy Gil further but his eye fell upon the room's clock instead. "Gil we're late! Break said that Sharon-chan said you had to try on your dress this afternoon, in case of any last minute alterations! Hurry!" Oz grabbed Gilbert's hand, yanking him towards the door.

"Do I have to? Wait, a _dress_? You mean a suit, right?" Gilbert said incredulously, as he was tugged along, trying to remove his hand from Oz's grip and failing. "I can walk Oz…"

"No. A Dress. You know, the item of clothing Sharon forced you and Break into that time for the Cross Dressing Contest? But don't worry it's a different dress, and this time you don't need to put on fake boobs. Or maybe you do. Let's see, this is the place Sharon-chan told us to meet…" With Gilbert left speechless by Oz's words and incapable of doing anything more than breathing (seriously he was making choking sounds and had gone white in the face) Oz had no choice but to knock on the door and poke his head inside. What lay before his eyes was a room haphazardly covered in clothing strewn across every available surface with Sharon and Alice in the centre of the mess. Surprisingly, Alice wasn't putting up much of a resistance besides looking a bit pouty.

"This suit suits you very much Alice-san, you look so dashing now! Let me just tuck in this rose in your breast pocket and adjust the buttons here…" Sharon hummed. Alice was always very pretty in Sharon's eyes (even though in Alice's normal state of dress her hair had many tangles due to the brunette saying she had no idea what a brush was; Sharon could still feel the horror). "Ah Oz-sama, Gilbert-san! Please take a seat, I'm almost done with Alice-san."

"…" _Huh, the stupid rabbit looks almost like a proper lady dressed like that. Although she _is_ in a suit. _Gilbert frowned, as he sat down ignoring the knowing looks and nudges Oz was giving him. The suit fitted her well, making her look more mature than usual. Not to mention, the monochrome colours of the suit neatly highlighted Alice's purple eyes.

"There, done! You can go and change now Alice-san." Sharon could not resist giving Alice a quick hug, oblivious to the strangled sigh of relief Alice gave out. Alice looked so beautiful like this, more suited to the role of the knight than the princess, ready to ride out and save her love from the wicked witch-Sharon thought wryly of Break as the witch. Clearly Emily was his familiar. Although Xerx-Nii-san was pretty as a woman too... "Goodbye Alice-san!" she called as she waved at the rabbit's rapidly retreating back, wiping a tear or two away before turning to Gil and Oz.

"Now Gilbert-san, please stand up and lift your arms up so I can check whether the measurements for the dress are correct." To be honest, it was a shame she hadn't gotten Oz involved in the marriage commitment too. Truly, it was a tragic love triangle like the one at the end of Lady Sylvie and Her Mongrels Volume VI.

"Why do I have to wear a dress?" Gilbert said, knowing this was his last chance to save his pride.

Sharon shook her head in disbelief. Honestly, Gilbert could be a bit clueless at times. "Well obviously the man wears the suit while the woman wears the dress right Gilbert-san?" she replied, comparing the measurements against the ones for the dress. Yes, they suited the ones she had taken last time perfectly~

"Now Gilbert-san you can try on these." Sharon cheerfully handed the raven the neatly wrapped package that had been resting innocently on the table among the clutter. She gave him a gentle push towards the makeshift changing room when she saw Gilbert's expression. "In the meantime Oz-sama, are the preparations going fine? I've been so busy with Alice-san I haven't been properly overseeing the other parts."

"Everything is going well Sharon-chan~ All the letters have been prepared and the messengers have been sent, so people should definitely know by today."

"That's good. Who is Gilbert-sama inviting?"

"Just a few people: Uncle Oscar, Vincent, Ada, and the rest of the Nightray family."

Sharon nodded, thinking. "Well some of Pandora's staff is attending, as well as Reim-san, Break, Grandmother and me so it should be a joyous occasion."

"You're right Sharon-chan. I wonder what's taking Gil so long though? The last time he did it only took a few minutes plus the time me and Break took to drag him out…" _Maybe Gil's making a break for it using Raven?_

A muffled crash came from within the changing room.

"Gil you alright?" Oz stood up ready to barge into the changing room in case Gil really was trying to squeeze his way out through a convenient window or something.

"…I'm coming out."

The door flew open, and there Gilbert was in full bridal glory: The long full white lacy dress (Gil could only feel marginally grateful there was no slit in the side), with white stockings and shoes, holding a bouquet in his hands. To top it off, a veil covered his head, which did nothing to hide Gilbert's embarrassment.

"…"

"STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT!"

"But you're so attractive Gil~" Oz sweetly said, even as he continued prodding and poking and generally touching Gil all over while the raven just stood there helpless. Sharon would have been doing the same too if not for the sake of decency, so she simply contented herself with the thought that there would definitely be photos taken at the wedding.

"...Gilbert-sama..?"

The trio froze, as they realised that they hadn't been alone for some time. Echo was standing at the door, her expression unsure as she watched the scenario.

"Eko-chan..!" Oz flew towards her, gently leading her to Sharon and Gil, both nodding to greet her. "What brings you here Eko-chan?"

"It is Echo. I have come to bring Gilbert-sama a message from Vincent-sama." Echo fished out a letter from within her sleeves and handed it to Gilbert making no comment about the raven's current state of dress.

"I see…thank you Echo. Will you be going back to Vincent now?"

"No I will not. Vincent-sama has ordered Echo to remain at Pandora since the wedding is tomorrow."

"What does the letter say Gilbert-san?" Sharon enquired.

"It says…"

"…"

"Gil?"

"…"

"Gil are you okay?"

"…Vincent-sama was acting rather strange while he was writing it."

"Oz…I think I'm going to…" Gilbert collapsed into the chair, which Echo noted in her journal: _4.23pm Gilbert-sama in drag collapses in a chair after reading Vincent-sama's letter._

"Oz…"

"Gilbert-san, you really don't look well! Do you wish for me to call for a Pandora doctor?"

"Gil don't strain yourself." Oz hovered beside Gil, brushing back the raven's silky bangs to feel his temperature. It felt normal…

"Oz."

"It's alright Gil I'm here. What's wrong?"

"…Is it possible to get a restraining order from your own brother?"

* * *

AN: The wedding is the next chapter~


	3. Chapter 3

It was a beautiful day to hold the wedding enough to make any poet weep. The sun was shining hard without a dark cloud in sight, birds were chirruping as if their lives depended on it, everyone was smiling and looking as if they were enjoying themselves and therefore everyone could go and screw themselves. Vincent scowled. His destination was one of the many halls of Pandora which was located near one of the gardens where the wedding for his brother was being held. As a result, there was an air of excitement all over Pandora. Officials who Vincent had never met before (he had better things to do than remember their fat blubbering faces) had walked up to Vincent congratulating him. It was all the blond could do not to slap their hands away. He could only imagine the hell Gil must be undergoing.

As he entered the hall, a Pandora official hurried up to him, blabbering something about how Gilbert had arranged a special seating arrangement away from the other guests. Feeling slightly better: Vincent could probably slip away and find his brother if he wasn't in the crowd. Vincent led himself to be led, only to twitch when he saw his seat. "Is this a joke?" His chair was identical to the others, only there were _ropes_ and handcuffs resting on the seat.

"No Vincent-sama. Xerxes Break requested the restraints and Gilbert-sama supported him on the condition that they were to be only used in dire situations."

"I see." _So it's the Hatter's doing. _"Echo."

"Yes Vincent-sama." Understanding Vincent's unspoken command, Echo knocked the officer unconscious. She then dragged the body into the rose bushes that were directly behind the chair. Hopefully no one would notice the pair of feet sticking out.

"Echo, stay here. I'm going to find Nee-san."

"Yes Vincent-sama."

"Gil is so pretty as a woman~ I almost wish you were mine bride Gil~" The two of them were waiting in a spare room while the last minute preparations for the wedding was taking place, as Sharon had firmly declared it was bad luck for the bride to see the groom before the ceremony.

"Don't tease me Oz!" Gilbert was dangerously close to tearing out tufts of his hair, completely oblivious to the damage he was doing to the makeup Sharon had applied. Oz clucked his tongue, whacking Gilbert on the head. "Gil, you'll mess up your veil. And don't chew your lip, the lipstick will come off."

"_I don't care_. I thought this was a prank of Break's and Sharon was just going along with it, but I'm really going to be marrying the stupid rabbit…what will people say? I mean the stupid rabbit appearance is at least 10 years younger than me, people are going to think I'm a pervert…" Gilbert banged his head against the wall while Oz looked on unfeelingly.

"You laid your bed now you have to sleep on it. But don't worry I'm the only one who can bully Gil."

"But I'm a guy! Everyone's going to see me wearing…wearing THIS!" Gilbert gestured to the wedding dress with his perfectly manicured nails. "They're going to think I'm a freak! I'm a guy not a girl! I mean, I don't have you-know what-"

"Boobs?" Break cheerfully announced as he rolled out under the tablecloth he had been hiding in.

_THWACK. _Sharon slayed the albino, keeping her harisen with a huff. "It's time to go Oz-sama, Gilbert-san. Please do not listen to Break's nonsense. Oh Gilbert-san, unfortunately your brother has broken the compromises we made to allow him to come the wedding. He is already secured and tied up."

_"I see…"_

"The sewer rat was pathetically easy to knock out once we distracted him with the life-sized pillow case of Gilbert..."

"Keep quiet Break. Everyone we must go now, the ceremony is about to start!"

* * *

Serene music played softly throughout the hall as everyone fell quiet. Gilbert holding a bouquet of roses, walked down the makeshift aisle to where Alice was waiting. Oscar was Gilbert's best man as after some discussion it was decided Oz should represent Alice as he was her Contractor. The rest: Ada, Sharon, Break, Sheryl, Rufus, Reim were all seated in front. Oscar's camera was also there, ready to record the moments to come. "We are gathered together here today to…"

"So romantic!" Sharon whispered under her breath, feeling a whisper of nostalgia. Since her body had stopped aging since she had contracted Eques, the closest she could come to a wedding was now. Sharon leaned forward in her seat, determined not to miss anything.

A hand brushed lightly against her hair. Sharon startled, jerking her head around to see only Break twiddling his thumbs, looking at the ceremony innocently. _Sheesh Xerx-Nii…_

"Does anyone have any protests against these two-"

"Me!" Vincent's hand shot up. He was tied up in his chair and cast to the side as a result of his outburst from earlier. "Nee-san deserves far more than this-this _savage_ of a girl! That witch doesn't know how to appreciate how beautiful Nee-san is with his black locks that feel soft as feathers against your hand, how his easily his golden eyes betray anger and worry, how his hands touch you so gently despite him wielding a gun for many years, the way he is too naïve and kind which makes him all the more easier to-"

Echo dragged Vincent out.

"Please continue." Sharon addressed the priest, seeing Gilbert rapidly losing his courage after his brother's little speech.

"Okay. Gilbert-sama?"

"Um." Gilbert turned to face Alice, who merely blinked questioningly at him. Taking a deep breath, the raven went down on one knee, taking Alice's hand and using his other hand to withdraw the ring from his pocket that Oscar had given to him earlier. "Stupid rabbit-wait, I mean Alice. Since we first meet we've disagree and argue over a lot of things. But...you've become more than that. And…I like you for who you are. So…will you marry me?"

Silence descended. Alice was staring down at Gilbert, her expression blank. Gilbert wondered whether Alice actually knew what was happening-did she even know what a marriage is?!

"I guess. After all, you're not too bad yourself, Seaweed Head."

Gilbert's face flooded with relief. He placed the ring onto Alice's finger and patted her head as she gave him the other ring. Cheers broke out as Gilbert got to his feet, holding hands with Alice and smiling sheepishly.

"You may now kiss the bride."

"Oh!" Gilbert glanced sideways at Alice wondering how he was going to put it to her-

Arms wrapped around his shoulders as Alice tugged herself up, so she could bite Gilbert's cheek. Gilbert being the gentleman he was supported her legs even as his cheek felt as though it was being bitten off. Gently putting her down, he leaned down and laid a kiss on her forehead. Break threw candy while Sharon and Oz cheered. Oscar and the rest clapped. Even Rufus gave a grudgingly nod (although that can be attuned to the fact that Sheryl was next to him).

"Now that the ceremony is over, guests feel free to help themselves to the refreshments. If I may ask the groom and bride to start off by cutting the cake-"

"MEAT!" Alice shouted joyously as she ran towards the buffet table wedding train and all, where someone had cunningly placed many meat-filled delicacies around the wedding cake. Gilbert noted wryly that the cake had little iced bunnies and ravens on it even as he could hear the pained yelps Break was uttering after Sharon realised what he had done.

Some things never changed.

* * *

Extra

* * *

Gilbert laid side by side Alice on the bed. They were supposed to share a room together from now on. Gilbert had protested vehemently but Oscar and Oz had merely ganged up on him, saying that it was only right. _And_ it was traditional for the bride and groom to spend the first night after being married together wink wink nudge nudge.

"Seaweed Head are you going to switch off the light anytime soon?" Alice rolled over on to her side, to observe the raven who was sweating buckets.

"T-the lights?! You w-want to switch off the lights? Bad things happen when you switch off the lights stupid rabbit!"

There was a 'pop' sound as Alice did the job herself, snuggling deeper into the blanket she had wrapped herself in. It was lucky Sharon had warned her about how weird Raven would be acting till he got used to his new life.

_Does Alice expect me to do something?!_ "Hey stupid rabbit…do you…want to hold hands?"

"Huh? Okay…"

Half an hour later they were still stuck in that position.

_Should I…_"Stupid rabbit…"

"Get on with it Gilbert-kun. No wonder you could never get a beau while Oz-kun was stuck in the Abyss."

The mysterious talking voice seemed to come underneath the bed.

Gilbert literally flew off the bed, only to see Break's head poking from his hiding place with a very bored look on his face.

"BREAK!"

"Before you get angry Gilbert-kun, let me tell you I and my lady are very disappointed in you. Under her orders I had to wait under here for the last three hours without Emily or a single piece of candy and the best you could attempt at courting was to hold hands! Even Oz-kun could do better than that-"

"That's it! Get out! I want a divorce!"

"So cruel Gilbert-kun! And you and Alice-san only being married for a few hours~"

Gilbert aimed a kick at Break's head but missed, resulting him in stubbing his little toe against the wooden bedpost. The result was Gilbert curled up in a ball in soundless agony until sunrise while Alice slept peacefully.


End file.
